A distributed version control system keeps multiple copies of each repository by maintaining a set of replicas for each repository. Each replica contains an exact copy of the repository. However, in some cases an error occurs that leads to one replica not matching the others. In this case, a repair sequence is typically initiated upon detection of the error to minimize the time that the replica is out of sync. The repairs for the problem are usually complex and, to make matters worse, the underlying failure that caused the error may still be occurring. If so, it may be impossible to correct the error right away, or additional errors may occur or reoccur during the repair.